Lonley
by MKirby712
Summary: After a terrible loss at the Rockbell's house. Winry is all alone. Someone special comes back,but this time she isn't going to let him go. No flames please! EdxWin
1. A Death

_**Lonley **_

**Chapter 1: A Death **

Winry started to shake, her eyes began to melt into tears and she felt her whole body grow numb. She stared at the body on the bed, all of what had happened only hazily familiar. She ignored the tears that blurred her vision as she stared at the doctor in front of her.

"But…s-she c-can't be." Winry sobbed. She brought her knees up to her chest and began to cry.

"W-What am I going to do now…?" she asked slowly.

"I'm sorry about your loss Winry, but you're going to have to run your business on your own now. You're old enough. I can't do anything to help. Business has been slow around the town for me as well…" the doctor replied.

She fiercely blinked away, glancing towards the wall to stop the tears.

"Where are you going to take grandmother..?" she sniffed.

"There is a cemetery near town. We will bury her there..and you can visit her anytime you want." The doctor assured her. Winry winced as she looked at Pinako's cold, lifeless body. She had died of a rare disease and she was the only thing Winry had left. She was alone. Everyone she dearly loved was gone. The doctor left without another word, leaving Winry deserted by Pinako's bed. Soon Winry realized what she feared most came true, she was all alone. Her face had the expression of pain written all over it. She winced and flung the door open to reveal the snowy weather outside.

"W-why d-does this have to happen to me? I have no one that I know of that's here…" Winry cried.

_Edward….where are you when I need you the most!? Where could Ed and Al be right now…?…………… Heh…what am I thinking? Ed is a state alchemist now, and they're trying to get their bodies back to normal. Ed doesn't even care a bit about me. He only comes to see me because he worries about his auto-mail. _

Winry had an upset look on her face as she sank to her knees and stared blankly at the snow falling down.

"Ed..if you aren't coming back, then I'll find you. You're the only thing I have left anyways.. " Winry whispered. She felt another tear splash down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away.

"Crying won't help…anymore." Winry sniffed. She rose to her feet and rushed inside the house again, falling into her bed. She buried her face in a pillow and sighed. Pinako was going to be buried in the cemetery today, but Winry refused to go. She admitted that it would be to much for her. Winry had felt empty. There was a gaping hole in her heart that no one could fill except for the two brothers.

"Ed…Al…where are you?" she mumbled.

Her eyelids began to drop and she immediately feel asleep.

"Brother! Brother, are you okay!?" Al came rushing down towards Ed, his armor making a clanking sound throughout the area. It was late at night, and it was very dark. The snow made it hard for Al to run, but he spotted the small pint-sized alchemist laying on the ground, screaming in agony.

Al kneeled down next to him, with a look of horror on his face.

"Brother, are you okay! Say something!" came pleading sobs out of Al's mouth. He began to desperately shake Ed's body.

Ed's cold lips quavered a bit, they were covered with blood.

"Dammit…I can't let Wrath get away!" Ed snorted.

"Brother, don't worry he left, we have to help yo-" Al gasped when his eyes rested on Ed's arm.

"Brother! What happened to your auto-mail?"

"I told you it was that Wrath kid! He wanted to kill me! He snatched my arm right off.." Ed snapped.

"Brother, you don't have to get mad about it." Al replied.

"How do you expect me not to get mad at him! He ripped my arm off and he's after the philosopher stone. Al, he wants to kill us!" Ed hissed.

"Brother, we have to do something about your arm. Winry could probably fix it." Al suggested.

"Win-Winry? We haven't seen her for years!? I don't want to go see her now, it's to dangerous…besides we have homunculi chasing us everywhere. I can't risk it Al." Ed snarled.

"Then how are we going to fix your arm?" Al asked. Ed winced at the thought. Winry was the only crazy mechanic that would perform the best procedure for repairing auto-mail.

"I don't know…I guess it leaves me no other choice…." Ed sighed. He shook his head violently and then pounded his fist against the ground.

"I can't go back with Winry…I'd hate myself for life if something happened to her." Ed argued.

"Then I guess you can fight the homunculi without your arm." Al replied sarcastically.

"Good point, but I haven't seen Winry for what seems like ages. What if she hates me now? I can't just barge in her house and tell her I need a new arm. It seems like I'm only visiting her for my convenience." Ed pointed out.

"What? Winry wouldn't think that…at least I don't think she would. Come on Brother, we can visit her for a few days then we could bring up the subject." Al suggested.

"Oh, sure we can go over there and hope she doesn't notice that I'm missing my arm!" Ed replied sarcastically.

"Brother, you don't have to get angry at me. Let's go back to the hotel to think of something and wash you up." Al replied in a cheery tone.

"Fine…" Ed sighed. Ed limped back to the hotel, with pain written all over his face.

Al got wet towels to clean up Ed's wounds on his face. Ed complained and shifted position so Al wouldn't bother him anymore.

"Brother, I'm trying to help you!" Al pointed out.

"I'm fine. I don't need help." Ed grumbled, throwing the towel out of his face.

There was an awkward moment of silence between the two as Ed stared blankly at the wall. He finally broke the silence after a few minutes.

"Do you think Winry would really be mad at us if we went to see her tomorrow?" Ed asked, a glint of curiosity on his eyes.

Winry jolted awake. She was shivering and sopping in sweat. Still in a dream state, she desperately ran her hands through her hair and over her body. Her eyes widen and her breath began to slow down. She hopped out of bed and nervously and glimpsed at the clock. It was still early morning but she was shaking from the nightmare she just had.

_Geez..that was a horrible dream….Edward….now he's giving me nightmares. I can't believe I dreamed he was dead. Ed…can't be dead. It was just a nightmare…._

Winry felt her throat dry up as she slid into her jean pants and a white t-shirt. She put her black sweater on top of that. The emptiness inside her struck again. The sound of grandmother Pinako making breakfast could usually be heard at this time. All that was heard was complete silence. Winry felt like breaking into tears again, but got distracted with a soft knock on her door.

_Why would someone be at the door right now?? I wonder who it is…._

She slowly reached for the doorknob and glanced at the figures in front of her. She only opened the door a quarter of the way before she froze. Her pupils shrunk into the size of a penny and her mouth made the shape of a circle.

"E-Edward!?"

_Now, I'm seeing things…that can't be Ed…it just can't be._

Almost literally breaking the door open, Winry ran to the short figure in front of her and embraced him forcefully, sobbing and whispering his name over and over again.

_This isn't another dream is it?_

Winry cried, burying her head in Ed's shoulder. Ed didn't know what to do-or say. He stood as stiff as he could and cringed away from Winry. She looked back at his face to make sure it was actually Ed, then she hugged him again.

Her eyes were welling up with tears, and it pained Ed to see her like that. Her upset face quickly turned into an unexpected one.

"Why did you decide to come now!? After so many years!" Winry pushed him away. Her vision was blurring with her tears. Ed nearly lost his balance as he feel over from the mechanic's push.

"W-Winry….I'm so s-sorry." Ed tore his eyes away from her. Al was behind Ed the whole time, trying to hide and he was looking just as pained as Ed. Ed looked back at Winry, she looked so different compared to when he last saw her. Her hair had grown so much longer and it looked so much brighter. Her eyes were even brighter colored sapphire and she looked a lot more grown up. She looked beautiful. Ed snapped out of it, as soon as Winry started running towards the door again.

"Winry, please….we're sorry!" Al cried, trying to reach his hand to her.

"Why did you just forget about me like that!? I needed you to come see me years ago…what made you show up now?" Winry's eyes quickly landed on Ed's arm, where the automail should have been at.

"We came to see you." Al replied.

"Sure, then I'm going to have to fix Ed's automail again right? Is that all you care about? I thought you actually came to see me, but now I'm noticing every time you come you need something fixed. I thought you came to see me because you cared about me." Winry cried.

"Winry, how many times do we have to say that we're sorry. We were so busy..and so many things happened during these years…we couldn't come, but we never forgot about you Winry…" Ed replied. Winry glimpsed back her eyes welling up in tears again.

"Why wait…until years later to come…" her voice grew quieter.

"Winry….I'm sorry…" Ed repeated.

"You're the only ones I have left….don't you understand how much I need you guys here..?" her voice was trembling with pain.

"What do you mean?" Al asked, slightly confused.

"You guys could come in…." Winry sniffed as she opened the door.

"Where is Pinako?" Ed asked curiously. Winry froze in her steps, gulping inwardly. She tried her best to not cry. She quickly glanced towards the wall, blinking the tears away.

"Grandmother Pinako is dead." Winry replied in a soft voice.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This is my first Fullmetal alchemist fanfic so please don't be harsh...Anyways, please review and you get cookies if you do review! **

**Thank you!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	2. Danger!

_**Lonley**_

**Chapter 2: Danger!**

Ed felt his whole body shiver and his eyes as large as saucers.

"Pin-Pinako's dead?" he felt his voice tremble. Winry only nodded, quickly glancing away as soon as she meant her eyes with Ed's. She remembered Pinako and her lifeless body, her pupils shrunk and she had an expression of terror plastered on her face. Ed didn't know what to do, he just stood there all stiff, his expression unreadable. He didn't know if he should comfort her or just leave her alone.

"I couldn't do anything about it…she just died when I woke up one morning. I didn't even know…she was sick..." Winry sobbed.

"W-Winry…I'm sorry." Al whispered.

"It's okay..there's no use crying anymore. I still have you right?" Winry replied, turning her hand into a fist.

"You'll always be with me...right Ed?" her voice sounded so inoccent and upset. Ed just looked away as quickly as he could, not answering her question. He knew he had to leave as soon as she fixed his arm again. He couldn't promise her anything.

Ed winced as he looked at Winry's pained face. She quickly wiped her tears that were forming in her eyes.

She turned towards Ed again, and her lips formed a weak smile.

"hungry?" she asked cheerfully, her mood changed almost immediately. She was obviously trying to block her true feelings to come swarming out, but Ed knew she was a horrible liar.

"yeah." he replied as casually as he could. Winry smiled as she served some fresh chicken on the table next to Ed. He immediately started digging in his plate, and stuffing his mouth. His eyes never leaving Winry. He knew she was really upset inside, she wasn't her usual self.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about Pinako? Couldn't you have tried to find me in Central or something?" Ed whispered.

"Ed, you don't even care! Why should I have gone to find you?…You only care when you need something fixed!" Winry cried, slamming her fist against the table.

Ed's expression was unreadable, he stared blankly at Winry, his eyes never leaving hers.

"That's not true Winry!" Al blurted out.

"Then give me a good explanation why you didn't come home for the past years…" Winry muttered.

"Winry we were really busy-" Al repeated.

"Don't you both understand how much I worried about you everyday? I suppose I shouldn't have been as surprised at what happened to your auto-mail. You guys are searching for the Philosopher's stone. Ed is in the military. Everywhere you guys go, you're in danger; everywhere you go, there is that possibility that you both might not come back. I was just….so afraid that actually came true. It's hard to forgive someone you truly love for leaving like this." Winry admitted.

"Well, we're right here Winry, I don't think you should get so angry about something we already tried to apologize for. We came back alive, that's all that matters right? " Ed replied coldly. Winry glanced down to her feet and nodded.

"I guess you're right." she mumbled. Ed got to his feet and rushed out of the house with a irritated expression on his face. Winry glanced back at Al, who looked just as alarmed as her. Al was about to follow Ed, before Winry stopped him.

"Al, I have to do something." Winry looked uncomfortable.

"What do you mean Winry?" Al looked just as confused as her.

"I don't want you guys to leave me again. I won't let you…I can't let Ed leave again, like last time. How do I know that you guys will ever come home? " Her voice trailed away.

"Winry, I made a promsie to my brother, and he did too. We're going to find the Philosopher's stone and get our bodies back. We have to leave as soon as we get repaired." Al replied.

"Then I'm going with you guys! There's nothing left for me here….No one comes anymore. Grandmother Pinako is dead. I'm all alone, and if you guys leave, then nothing is stopping me from coming with you!" Winry cried.

"You can't do that Winry! The homunculi are still following us, and it's to dangerous for you to come with us!" Al argued.

"I don't care Al…I just want to be with you and Ed…please." Winry's voice was quavering.

"Winry….." Al glanced to the ground and then back to her.

"Tell Ed to come back so I could fix his arm." Winry replied, pointing at the door, with her head down. Al hesitated, but he hurried out the door without another word.

"I won't let them leave me this time…….." Winry narrowed her eyes down. She slowly walked outside and sat on the stairs outside, waiting for them to come back. To her surprise a man crept towards her, his face only inches a way from hers.

The man had tan colored skin and glasses with a large scar on his forehead.

"W-Who a-are you?" Winry's voice trembled, her eyes widen.

"You know Fullmetal don't you? Where did he go?" his voice sounded threatening and dark. He clutched her neck and pushed her against the wall forcefully. Winry winced in pain as her vision started to blur.

"I-I don't know where h-he went! What do you want with him anyway!?" Winry barked. The man shoved Winry to the ground, making her land painfully on her back. She gasped for breath and looked up in terror at the man again.

"Tell me where he went Ms. Rockbell or you'll die before he does." the man came closer to her, placing his hand on her head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ed come back!! Where are you going brother!" Al's metal clanking was heard from far away.

"I just need some time alone." Ed replied.

"Winry said if you want your arm fixed you have to come back."

"…..."

"Brother, what's wrong?" Al came beside him.

"Nothing." Ed responded coldly.

"Brother, tell me what's wrong? Why are mad?" Al asked curiously.

"Nothing, I just…I just think Winry is right. We've been jerks to her, but I can't face the truth. I can't believe Pinako died, and so many things are going on if we stay with Winry any longer, I'm scared something is going to happen to her…."Ed's voice trailed off.

"What do you mean brother?" Al asked.

"You ask to many questions…." Ed sighed.

"Brother, if you really feel like Winry is in danger, why didn't you tell her that? Why did you apologize?" Al suggested.

"I guess you're right….but sorry seems to be the hardest word for Winry to accept. After all, we have been gone for years." Ed sighed.

"We should go back to cheer her up. She doesn't seem to be the same Winry we use to know." Al pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. She hasn't even thrown a wrench at me yet." Ed stifled a laugh.

"Let's go brother." Al said.

Ed got to his feet and started walking back to Winry's house. When they came back, things weren't as they expected.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

gasp is Winry going to die!?

Thanks to all the reviewers supporting me in the first chapter!

peachii SG1 FMA DC FullMetalFreak Hawkeye0165

Thanks again!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
